User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Scooby-Doo' Barks At Top Again With $32 Million and Passes $100 Million
='"Hanna" and "Soul Surfer" overperform domestically'.= Russell Brand comedy Arthur opened well below expectations at the domestic box office, grossing a tepid $12.6 million from 3,276 theaters for Warner Bros. But the news wasn’t all bad for the British actor -- Warner Bros.' Scooby-Doo! The Movie, stayed at No. 1 in its second weekend, grossing an estimated $32.2 million from 3,419 locations for a robust domestic cume of $114.6 million. Universial's Hop also stayed at No. 2 in its second weekend with $21.7 million, for a dometic cume of $68.1 million. Arthur was almost beat by Focus Features’ smart action-thriller Hanna, which overperformed in grossing an estimated $12.3 million from 2,535 theaters to come in No. 3. Directed by Joe Wright, the film stars Saoirse Ronan, Cate Blanchett and Eric Bana. Hanna cost under $40 million to produce, with much of the production budget financed through foreign presales. The film, which played heavily to adults, benefited from the being the only new action title. TriStar/FilmDistrict’s inspirational film Soul Surfer also did better than expected, grossing an estimated $11.1 million from 2,214 locations to come in No. 4. The Bethany Hamilton biopic, playing to teen girls and faith-based audiences, drew a rare A+ CinemaScore, promising good word of mouth. Marketed by FilmDistrict, Soul Surfer stars AnnaSophia Robb, Helen Hunt and Dennis Quaid, and features Carrie Underwood in her film debut. In another good sign for the biopic, 55% of Friday’s audience was under the age of 25; and 48%, under the age of 18. It was a good weekend for Peter Schlessel and Bob Berney’s new FilmDistrict. The company’s micro-budgeted horror pic Insidious stayed high up on the box office chart in its second weekend. From Paranormal Activity producers Jason Blum and Oren Peli, Insidious fell less than 28% to an estimate $9.7 million from 2,419 locations for a cume of $27 million in its first 10 days. Insidious placed No. 6, beating Universal’s new R-rated comedy Your Highness, which opened to $9.5 million from 2,769 theaters. From the outset, Universal said the film -- starring Danny McBride, Natalie Portman, James Franco and Zooey Deschanel -- was for a limited audience (young males). Your Highness came in No. 7. Heading into the weekend, Arthur -- a remake of the 1981 classic comedy starring Dudley Moore -- was expected to gross $15 million to $17 million for the weekend. The movie, also starring Helen Mirren, Jennifer Garner and Greta Gerwig, was likely hurt by poor reviews, although it earned a solid B CinemaScore. Arthur wasn’t an expensive pic for Warner Bros., costing under $40 million to produce. Of Friday’s audience, 64% were over the age of 25. While Scooby-Doo! the Movie continued to rule the domestic box office, overseas was a different story, where the animated pic hasn’t caught on, cuming $85 million its first 10 days from 25 countries. That puts the movie’s worldwide cume at $215 million. Category:Blog posts